Land of the Night
The is an island which is situated just to the east of the Land of Water. It was formed by refugees from the latter, who were fleeing persecution from their citizens during civil wars which wracked the country. The skies surrounding this island are perpetually overcast, which result in the country having cold, dark, and dank weather. Oddly enough, however, it rains far less in the Land of the Night than one would think for an island that is eternally covered by clouds. In addition, the island is surrounded by whirlpools created by a very powerful ninjutsu, such that no one is able to get in or out of the country unless the whirlpools are temporarily halted. The Land of the Night contains Yamiji Village, which serves as a home and training grounds for its ninja population. It is also the place where An'un, a powerful organization dedicated to bringing about the ruination of Kirigakure, was founded. Ninja from this country, like Kirigakure, seem to have an affinity for water techniques, but the majority are well-versed in other elemental natures as well. Moreover, several of the ninja from this country are practitioners of fujutsu, an arcane art which involves summoning souls from the afterlife and binding them to oneself, in order to use their spiritual power for various methods. The citizens of this country harbor great resentment for the people of the Land of Water, due to the atrocious acts of persecution which many of them endured at their hands. As a result, they welcome with open arms anyone who bears a grudge against the Land of Water and Kirigakure. This resentment is so great that it led to the formation of An'un, whose sole purpose is to annihilate Kirigakure and overthrow the Land of Water's government. History In the aftermath of one of the Land of Water's particularly vicious civil wars, many people were tyrannized, foremost amongst these being people with kekkei genkai. Those who possessed kekkei genkai were mercilessly persecuted, and anyone suspected of aiding and abetting them was executed as well. One particular faction which had fought alongside shinobi with kekkei genkai, but had suffered overwhelming losses and surrendered. As a result, anyone who had ties with this faction were hunted by the rest of the Land of Water's citizens. Women and children were not exempt from this purge, and so began a mass genocide in the country. One of the leaders of the faction, a man called Kakumei, grew to loathe the senseless violence, and thus began to loathe the people of the Land of Water for what they were doing to their fellow countrymen. Realizing that he could not reason with his faction's enemies, he saw flight as the only means of survival for them. In a daring scheme, he led several hundred of his people onto five sailing boats, and fled the country. Of these five ships, however, two were sunk by javelins fired from ballistae which were positioned around the coastline. The remaining three boats sailed for several days, before encountering a powerful storm which surrounded the island that would later become known as the Land of Night. The boats were battered heavily by the storm, and sailed around in circles for hours before making land. Upon setting foot on the island, the former Water citizens ventured very far inland, before setting up camp in its inner reaches. As the months went by, the refugees established various towns on the island, and began to construct the infrastructure that was so crucial to their survival as a country. The islanders had discovered that the island was perennially covered by storm clouds, and in honor of this, named it the Land of the Night. In the years to come, the people would accept more refugees who had somehow found their way to the island. Through breeding, the population would increase substantially, and with it would the development of the country increase. One day, a man by the name of Kenma, along with several other shinobi, journeyed to the top of the Land of the Night's highest mountain, where he engaged in meditative activity. The exact details of what subsequently occurred are unknown, but it is known that the ninja called upon spirits from the afterlife and asserted control over them for several seconds. They dubbed the art , and the details of it were bequeathed to selected shinobi of the country. The mountain was thereafter called , to commemorate the event. At some point after the Land of the Night became a developed nation, which was decades after its discovery, the Land of Water launched dispatched teams of ninja to invade it. Though the raid was eventually repulsed, it had profound physical and psychological consequences for its citizens. The raid amplified the enmity which the Land of Night's citizens held for the Land of Water, and spurred them to create Yamiji Village for defensive purposes. This hatred later also spawned the organization known as An'un, which collaborates directly with the village. Yamiji Village is a village located within the Land of the Night. It was created to serve as the country's primary military force, the need for which coming into being after the country was raided by Kirigakure ninja. It serves as a home and training grounds for the majority of the shinobi population of the Land of the Night. The village itself is surrounded by numerous hills and is perennially overcast, both of which lend a peaceful, yet melancholy atmosphere to the village. The latter, however, Yamiji village is anything but, owing to the warm nature of its inhabitants. The government of Yamiji is comprised of the Yamiji Council, at the head of which is the leader of the village, the . As of the present day, there have been three Yamiyo, the current one being Kayō. Due to the great enmity which the citizens of this village hold for the Land of Water, Yamiji was responsible for the formation of the An'un, an organization whose sole purpose is to wreak havoc on the latter country. Despite claiming to do otherwise, Yamiji hosts and collaborates directly with this organization, as every An'un member is a resident of it. Violent Wave Barrier Corps The is a team responsible for the creating gigantic whirlpools around the Land of the Night. Four squads, positioned at the northernmost, easternmost, southernmost and westernmost points of the Land of the Night, use a technique which creates massive rotating columns of water, which in turn cause violent currents to form in the waters surrounding the island. No ship can enter or leave the country while the technique is in operation. Other Locations *Chimera Valley *Mount Enigma *Reichi Shrine Technology The Land of the Night has created many unprecedented technological innovations, foremost amongst these being their sailing vessels and the armaments which those vessels carry. Its citizens possess adroit shipbuilding skills, necessitated by the turbulent waters which surround the island. These require incredibly robust vessels to traverse, and as such, the watercraft produced by the Land of Night are unsurpassed by any other nation in terms of speed, durability, and weaponry. These vessels are well-armed, with ballistae and their advanced variants being mounted on most of them. The Ninja Ballista is a powerful weapon, which is discharged by its operator sending chakra into it. The ballista then changes the shape of the chakra into that of a javelin, before firing it at high velocity in the form of a burst. This chakra burst is highly effective against both sea and ground-based targets. Trivia Category:Locations Category:The Legendary Chronicles of the Mist